Da Vinci Code Objects
The Da Vinci Code Objects are objects that appear in some of Halo 3's levels. These objects are textured with a UV Map Grid , which is commonly placed on an object for 3d modelers to determine the coordinates of a texture onto the object. The UV Grid on the object consists of a spectrum colored grid, with each tile containing a letter from A'' to ''P in lowercase and alphabetical order. Each line repeats the one above, albeit shifted right by one letter. A final rendered texture was never created for the object since they weren't meant to be visible to the player. These objects have scripts placed inside of them to control a specific effect, like the gravity lift in Heretic and the tower sensor in Sandbox/Sandtrap. (This is a common techinque used by game designers, but most set the object to transparent.) The name was likely inspired from the texture's slight visual similarity to the "cryptex" featured in Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code. Easter Eggs On Sandtrap and Sandbox, spherical objects have been found. These objects, dubbed "easter eggs" and also known as "Da Vinci Eggs," are located near or inside large, tower-like Forerunner structures, and in both levels serve to keep the player from exiting the level. Despite being called easter eggs, these items were never intended to be discovered by players, they are mere anomalies left in the final version of the game for unknown reasons. Be cautioned, these 'easter eggs' should not be confused with real game easter eggs found else where in the games. Sandtrap In Sandtrap, the Eggs fire orange beams into the sand whenever a player tries to exit the map; these beams activate Brute Landmines that are buried along the level's perimeter. The beams themselves are harmless, unlike the beams on Sandbox. In both cases, the Eggs' kills are attributed to The Guardians. To get a closer look at the Eggs in Sandtrap, you'll need to use Pan Cam to exit the map in Theater and fly to any of the towers. The eggs will be near the top-right of the towers. Sandbox In Sandbox, the Eggs fire much more powerful beams directly at escaping players, killing such players almost instantly. The beams on Sandbox are also much more accurate, as they were meant to target specific players. However, unlike the beams on Sandtrap, Sandbox's beams can be blocked by Bubble Shields and most Forge Objects. These beams are very similar to the projectiles fired by a Gauss Warthog. To see the eggs, two players must cooperate. One player (Person A) must, while in Edit Mode, exit the map from the Sky Bubble by spawning a Teleporter outside of the map. Person A must then fly to a tower (but watch out for kill barriers) and spawn a turret against the light in the tower. A second player (Person B) must then man the turret and have Person A pick the turret up. Person A should drag Person B up the wall while B'' is still against it. Towards the middle of the light, the Easter Egg can be seen. Da Vinci Cube On Heretic, an untextured cube is hidden inside each of the lifts at the center of the map. To reach one of these "Da Vinci Cubes," a player must place a Machine Gun Turret against the top of the lift. They should then proceed to use the Forge Turret Glitch to enter the small compartment that holds the cube. Overloading the map will cause the cubes to vanish. There are only four known Da Vinci Cubes on Heretic. The Cubes are noticeably smaller than the Easter Eggs on Sandtrap and Sandbox. Da Vinci Towers In the ''Halo 3 Campaign level The Covenant, the Time Travel Glitch can be used to reveal two Da Vinci Towers hidden outside of the level boundaries. The towers do not appear in normal gameplay, but seem to be glitched or altered copies of the shield-generating towers that the level's objectives center around. Most of the towers' surfaces are untextured, and the non-solid towers don't appear to serve any purpose. It is possible that Bungie created two versions or layers of the normal shield-generating towers. The outer layer is immutable, but the inner layer (the "Da Vinci" layer) will vanish if the shield generators in the towers are disabled. It is entirely possible that the Da Vinci Towers are projecting the beams that power the shields, which would explain why disabling the shields removes the towers. Trivia *In Halo 3: ODST, on the level, Kizingo Boulevard, there is a large rectangle southwest of Mombasa Island outside and on the floor of the level map. This rectangle is a "Da Vinci" rectangle that has no strategic placement and is surrounded by a void. A void contains no textures nor solids, and is empty, hence called a void. *More untextured Da Vinci Code Objects can be seen in the Halo 3 ViDoc Et Tu Brute?. *In the Halo 3 level Halo, Guilty Spark contains a "Da Vinci" spherical object in him. It only becomes visible when he is in the process of overloading and failing. Gallery File:11030179-Full.jpg|An Easter Egg on Sandtrap. File:11169437-Full.jpg|How far away from Sandtrap it is. File:Sandboxegg.jpg|An Easter Egg on Sandbox. File:DaVinci Cube.jpg|The Da Vinci Cube on Heretic. halo3_115307490_Full.jpg|A Da Vinci Tower on The Covenant Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs